Miveum
The continent of Miveum is one of the world's nations. It is an anarchic continent, although it does have minor monarchal rule spread throughout. It is the native home of the humans and the Arthropoda, although the latter are the main inhabitants now. The people of Miveum are spread out in settlements and cities across the continent, and little is concrete. Most of the world is populated by wilderness and ruins. It is generally considered to be dangerous to travel outside of settlements, and few do it alone. History Origin Miveum was originally founded by the humans in ancient times, after the gift of magic from the gods. Before this, the land was an untamed beast. With the power of primal magic, the humans were able to establish order and bring the land together, forming the first settlements and spreading outwards from there. These people eventually built many great cities in the honour of humanity and gods, protecting themselves from the horrors of the world. Magic was prime and at its most powerful here, the raw power allowing humanity to do many things. This became the basis of human culture, where they would spend much of their time working on new and interesting ways to use magic. This quickly leads to the next part of their history. The Arcane Era Almost all humans could use magic at this time, and as such so widespread was its use that weapons were not needed. All fighting was done with magic, and the rising and destruction of cities were plentiful. Many terrifying beasts and chimaeras were born out of mystical and magical experiments. It seemed like a golden era, where each day more and more powerful magic was created. This era reached its height when the fighting was so numerous, the newfound safety from the beasts was long forgotten, as the power of humans became the main concern. A small group wished to find a safe place for their families. This group grew and grew as the dangers of mad magic users grew. This group decided to do something about it, and together they formed the city of Asfaliti. This city was so huge, some considered it to be a country of itself. They accepted any and all travellers, but the law system was tight. However, every great era has its downfall, and this one was achieved when the gods began to feel the humans were abusing their power. The government of Asfaliti were abusing their high magical power to attack the elven nation of Asda. The elves were helpless against such magic, and as such the gods saw fit to protect them. A bane on magic was struck across the country of Miveum, and their magic was equalized across the world so that all creatures shared in a limited amount of power. And this, the arcane era finally ended. The Mechanical Era With magic no longer a reliable source of power the humans moved onto other options. They channelled their limited magic into invention, creating powerful mechanical marvels that walked the world. Their inventions were not limited to just walking machines though, they created many clockwork devices such as early clocks and teleportation machines. These machines became the mark of human society. Now with such advanced mechanics, their attention turned to research and more complex contraptions. They learned how to channel their arcane abilities through their technology to heighten its power, and thus began to create deadly devices to fight and protect themselves. This change in dynamics lead to an invasion of Asfaliti, and eventually the destruction of the human empire. The Quiet Age The humans disappeared soon after the fall of their cities and work. The exact details on where they went or if they merely died have been lost to time, but it is known that some of them remained, scattered throughout the earth. It was soon after this that the goddess Fradha visited the empty continent and decided to give life another chance. With a breath of life and help from the other gods and goddesses, she gave birth to the Arthropoda. These new people began to populate the continent, and after a long period of silence, a new era began. The New Era The Arthropoda began to populate Miveum, spreading small settlements and cities across the landscape. They learned from the ways of the humans through ancient tablets and pieces of lore left behind by them. They partnered with the elves to help build up their kingdoms and began to populate and map out the country. At some point in this rebuilding, one of the resident kings decided that he was not too fond of the common elven customs, and a small fight broke out as the elves had been disrespected. What was a small feud evolved into a hill battle, then a political conversation, and then full-on war was declared, ending the peace that had been found between the two peoples quickly. The Discovery Era After the war had broken out, people began to spread out into the wilderness more, discovering more and more about the ancient human civilizations and also about their own, such as the fact that their people may be a lot older than initially realized. The war continues onwards and Miveum's future has never been more uncertain. Population The continent is mainly populated by Arthropoda, with the beetles being the main member of that species. It is also home to some human and animalfolk settlements. The most common race of people is the beetles, which are the most widespread and hold much of the land. Other notable races include the bees and mantids, who have the largest cities and colonies in the entire continent. Georgaphy Miveum is a large landmass that consists of mainly misty lands and cavernous hillsides. The forests of Miveum are also one of the most notable in the world, spanning huge expanses. Most of Miveum is fairly cold, the mists and damp weather being the perfect home to the insects. However, there is a mass of desert along with a few volcanoes that break up this temperature. The population of Miveum is highly spread out, generally grouping in small towns with a few large cities as well. Corveum Corveum is a country located in the west of Miveum. It is a land of plains and hills, with stretching beaches and the most notable being flourishing jungles and forests. The moss that covers most of the land takes place for what would normally be grass, and leads to strange structures forming inside the forests. The wilds here are generally the tamest, but the ruins are significant. Significant places are: * Hyrin City: A walled, mostly ruined city and the capital of Corveum. * Kurlin City: A slanted city set into the side of the Anthill mountains. It is home to an abandoned factory. * Marius City: The merchant city of Corveum, this was previously home to the richest folk in the country. * Rito's Pass: A town that has a pathway between the surface and the underland. * Nature's Grasp: An enormous jungle that wraps around several abandoned human cities. Nixori Nixori is a country located in the south of Miveum. It is a land of cold, filled with rain and snow dotting the area like a giant chessboard. Their mountains are infamous for being one of the most dangerous places in Miveum, and their mysterious rainlands are famous for a never-ending downpour. There are a lot less cities here, most of the lands populated by tribal folk and nomads. The lands here are very dangerous. Significant places are: * Downmoris: A strange land filled with ruins and sewers, as if it were one huge abandoned city. The forests and grasslands here are mixed in with destroyed buildings and mad creatures. It is always raining. * Paxori City: A city filled with cold folk positioned in the middle of a snowy tundra. Uliqua Uliqua is a country located in the east of Miveum. It is a land of swamps and large mushrooms acting as trees for most of the area. Water covers a lot of the ground here, but giant lilypads, islands of algae and tree roots split up the place. It is almost always dark and muggy, however there are patches where beautiful flowers grow. Significant places are: * Teporis Torporibus: This is a large plot of land populated by fey creatures that defend the swamps. * Utilia Hive: A large beehive that helps keep the surrounding flowers alive. Calor Calor is a country located in the north of Miveum. It is a rather interesting land of hills and valleys, with golden fields and unique species of trees that are not found anywhere else in the world. The temperature is a little warmer than everywhere except for Igneus here. Significant places are: * Moris Mountain: The largest and most deadly volcano in the continent. Igenus Igneus is a country located in the centre of Miveum. It is a hot, desertous land mainly covered in sand. There are drylands and forests of palm trees that split up the lands. It is home to nomads and large ancient ruins. Significant places are: * Nephelus City: The largest city in all of Miveum, it is a trading city. * Igneus Pyramids: Three giant pyramids rumoured to hold millions of gold pieces. Category:Locations Category:Miveum